


We'll be the proud remainers

by whynotcherries



Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Best Friends, Family, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, just ben and vanya and their plans to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Vanya gets into a music school.Of course, she has plans to leave the academy with her favorite brother before she even gets the acceptance letter.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 256





	We'll be the proud remainers

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Vanya does mention child abuse, I don't know if I need to put that but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

“Ben!” Vanya yells, running down the hallway, “Ben! Ben! _Ben!_ ” comes hurtling through his doorway, panting as she hangs onto the frame.

He’s sitting on his bed, and he throws his book down. She feels a little bad for a second, but she doesn’t say anything, “What? Are you okay?!” he asks, sitting up, eyes wide.

He’s never truly experienced this level of emotion coming from Vanya- he’s seen tears, and laughter, and anger, but never has she _once_ barreled into his room _screaming_ in the house of Reginald Hargreeves- which happens to be a surefire way to make sure you’ll be yelled at (or, subjected to extra training, if you’re not Vanya).

She hears footsteps in the hall, but that doesn’t stop her from screaming, “I got in! Ben, I got _in_!”

He sits up straight, eyes blowing even wider than before, “What?” he asks, sharply, because he _can’t believe it_. 

She rushes over to his bed, shoving an envelope with papers in it at him. He takes it, pulling out the entire packet, and reading the first page aloud, “Dear Vanya Hargreeves, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Barnar- oh my god, you got in!” he yells, standing and throwing his arms around her, hugging her and spinning her around.

The excitement lasts for a moment before she’s back on her feet and she leans back, holding his upper arms, “We can leave, Ben,” she says, letting out a shaky breath, “we can _leave_.” 

He nods, still panting from their little celebrating and pulls her back against his chest, “We can leave,” he confirms, putting his hand on the back of her head.

* * *

Vanya knocks on the door to Reginald’s study that night, waiting nearly thirty seconds before she hears his signature heavy sigh, “Come in.”

She takes a breath in preparation before opening the door, walking over to his desk, and spilling out the lines that her and Ben had been rehearsing ever since she started applying to schools. “I’ve been accepted into a university. Ben and I will be leaving the academy next week,” she states.

Her father puts down his pen and looks up at her. She mentally prepares for him to stand up and slap her for the first time, despite the fact that he’d never done so before, “Congratulations, Number Seven. Do you have the tuition sorted?” 

She stands, gaping for a moment, and she shakes her head, “I’ll figure it out. Thank you,” she says, before turning and speed walking out of the room as fast as her legs will carry her. 

She goes to Ben’s room and walks inside, before closing the door and leaning against it, “I have never been more terrified in my _life_ ,” she breathes, “he _congratulated me_ , Ben, and then he offered to pay my tuition! Who abuses their children and then offers to pay their tuition?!” she asks.

Ben sets his book down, this time _open_ , and blinks at her, “Wait, he offered to _pay_ your _tuition_? Please tell me you said ‘no’,” he trails off, giving her a nervous look.

Her eyes widen, “Of course, I said ‘no’! I don’t want to be indebted to him for the rest of my life!” she exclaims, walking over to his bed and flopping back onto it.

She looks over at his book, “‘ _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , again?” she asks, handing it back to him.

He nods, making a face, “Pogo hasn’t given me any new ones since _War and Peace_. I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m still reading it,” he sighs, putting a bookmark in his current read and looking down at his sister.

She smiles dreamily, looking up at the ceiling, “When we move into the new apartment, once we have more money, we’ll have bookcases and bookcases full of new things- we’ll have to take them to the store and resell them so that we’ll even have space.”

She looks over at him, and he’s practically _beaming_ down at her, “I hope so,” he breathes.

* * *

Two years later, they’re in their living room in front of the fireplace, both of them reading their books while Klaus sits in their rocking chair in the corner- he’d moved in not long after they’d left the mansion, wanting to get out but having no place else to go.

Vanya takes a moment and looks up, before turning to Ben, “Hey,” she whispers, reaching out and touching his arm before pointing at the shelves in front of them, “we got our bookcase,” she smiles.

He smiles, looking over at their books, stacked up shelf by shelf, “Yeah, I guess we did,” he chuckles, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her to him.

Klaus walks over, sitting in Ben’s lap, his feet across Vanya’s, “Oh, look, it’s our _cat_ , Vanya. He’s back,” Ben laughs, “I sure missed you not sitting on me, Klaus,” he says.

Klaus leans back, laying against the arm of the couch, “I aim to please,” he says, stretching his back out, “shall we call Diego and see about going to dinner?” 

“I would,” Vanya says, “but you’re on top of me, still.”


End file.
